In many communications systems, including low-power systems, there is a need to manage power consumption of components of the system. This may be especially true of communications systems that operate in accordance with low-power wireless protocols such as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15.4. Such systems may use high-frequency, high-power clock sources to provide needed timing precision. While precise, high-frequency clock sources are not advantageous from a system power budget standpoint. There is accordingly a need to minimize power consumption in a communication system that employs high-frequency, high-power clock sources without sacrificing required timing resolution provided by these clock sources.